High School Playtime
by 1piecelover93
Summary: What happens when you go to high school and out of all of the gods and goddesses there you were the only one there to use a certain power? What happens when your uncle is planning to send you off to some hospital to be tested on? What about that cute boy?
1. Important info

**High School Playtime**

**Info:**

**Name**: Izzy Eternity

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 5'4"

**Eyes**: Black with red streaks

**Hair**: Originally blonde; Dyed black with red along the ends; shoulder length and layered


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Your eyes pass across a book as though it would happen if you really thought about it. "And so, the princess and prince flew into the sunset to live forever a happy life together." You sighed. "Why can't life be like a book like this?" Jumping off your bed you let out a small yelp. "Dumb little…" You looked down to look at what you stepped on. "Stinkin' gremlins!!" You chased the small green creature around your room until it finally leapt out of the window. "I swear-"

"Izzy!! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Your mom called from down the stairs for you to hurry it up. It was always like this on the morning of the first day of school.

You never got up on time. You never were down stairs on time to catch the bus so you always troubled your mom with the drive to your school. _'Well…that last one will change this year.'_ A smile lit up your face as you recalled your big gift from your uncle last year.

Finally, you decided to go downstairs and say goodbye to your mom. She hugged you and handed you your helmet. "Be safe. Don't forget to actually obey the traffic laws."

"Stop worrying! I've been practicing with Uncle Kain for the whole summer! I'll be fine. Love ya mom!" You ran outside and stopped to admire your motorcycle. It was black with red lined black flames coming off the back. You smiled and put on your helmet. Jumping on the speed-machine a loud roar was heard from it and you raced down the street. Thank God for the leather jacket and gloves you wore or else you'd be really, really cold.

When you drove up to the school you parked and took out a paper talisman. You used it to put a barrier around your bike that only you could get by.

"I see the bike works well." Rahzel practically jumped you from behind and flattened you. "HEY!! How was your summer? Did you go visit your uncle? I bet that's where you learned how to drive so well!"

You stared at her from over your shoulder. "How much sugar did you have this morning? Where is your escort to get you, at least, across campus without causing trouble? Finally…when did you dye your hair pink?" She slid off your back and you stared at her waiting for her answers. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a heart on it. Her hair looked hot pink and turned dark red as it went down.

"Well…….I had purple waffles this morning!! Will is parking the car and it was originally supposed to be purple!" She smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong with wrong.

You stared at her blankly. Putting your hands on her shoulders you hung your head and let out a long sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could hand her over to me and I'll carry her to her first class." Daniel came from behind Rahzel and practically threw her over his shoulder.

"Aren't you the rough one?" You put your hands on your hips. "And the very tall one?" You looked up at his face. His hair was blonde and was a good length that came down to cover half his eyes. He wore his usual plain, black T-shirt with black pants that had chains on the back and were stepped on when he walked. He had probably gone from 5'10" to 6'2" over the summer.

"You'd act the same if you had to watch her eat PURPLE pancakes, run around for half an hour raving about seeing her sister, and then have to chain her down to keep her from jumping out of the car while it was moving. She'd be better off as the Goddess of Obliviousness rather than the Goddess of Love." He ruffled your newly done hair and smiled. "Nice hair Sparky."

"Stop calling me that!" You took your friend off of his shoulder and put her on the ground. "You were practically jumping out of the car you were squirming so much?"

"So to speak." Again she smiled like it was the best day ever and not one person had a care in the world.

"It's good to see ya and all sis but stop eating so much sugar." Since you and Rahzel were little the two of you hung out so much that you were called sisters. You even started to say things at the same time and, with the hair thing and all, you two were starting to think alike too. "Let's get inside."

The three of you walked inside and immediately noticed a group of people standing at the entrance. "Well look who it is." You smiled and ran toward the group. You hadn't seen them all summer. It was like a "family reunion". When you slung a punch at one of the guys standing there he blocked and the two of you started a little "fight".

"Why do they always have to do this when they see each other?" A girl with fiery red hair stared at the two kicking at each other. Sarah was the daughter of a royal family. She was the national Color Guard Champion. She was also a track athlete and could probably beat anyone who stood up against her.

"It's not that bad Sarah! It's kind of funny really." Amy and her sister Lily both smiled at the scene. The two of them were sisters with dark hair. Lily had dark brown hair and Amy had black hair. Amy was a year older than Lily and was a grade higher that everyone. She was a junior and took all advanced training classes (AT classes). Their parents were the titans of life and death. Lily was now a young goddess of life and Amy was a Goddess of death. When they reach the age of 18 they will become Titans. They were both writers and illustrators. They had two award winning books out in stores. Lily's boyfriend, Ed, was the son of a famous army general and had intense fighting skills. He ranked second in the world. He was a God of Light and always had his long blonde hair back in a braid. It only went a bit below the shoulders so it wasn't that long. Amy's boyfriend was Dark, God of Darkness. A perfect match right? He's the number 2 sword fighter in the whole world. He's a descendant of a great Samurai and has a lot of fortune in his family and is being constantly trained.

"But what if they hurt themselves? That wouldn't be good now would it?" Ester's golden hair waved in the wind. She was very well known for her healing abilities and has earned a great fortune for her practices. Her parents are world renowned doctors so she's holding up the family tradition. She is the Goddess of Earth. Ester's boyfriend is Kenshin God of Fire. His family created the Hiten Mitsurugi style and has perfected it through the years. He's tied with second rank in the world as the best swordsman.

"Don't be such a worry wart!" Olly was laughing at the two rolling around on the ground now. Izzy and Olly called themselves twin souls. There wasn't a thing between them gone untold. Olly is the Goddess of Water. She's a famous artist and her whole family has been renowned for their artwork. Olly didn't quite turn out like the rest of her family though. Her whole family has light hair and has been a God/Goddess of Earth or Fire. But Olly was born with black hair and is the Goddess of Water. She like's being the independent one in her family. Her boyfriend is the God of Sand, Gaara. He was 2 grades above her and was always seen with her when classes weren't in session. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He stood about 4 inched taller than her. He was enjoying the two idiots fighting. He was 3rd ranked in the world for his martial arts.

"But it is funny." Jewel pulled her curly, blonde hair into a ponytail and smiled down at you two. She was the Goddess of Confusion. Don't let that title confuse you though. She was internationally ranked as the best gymnast in the world. Her mom was a famous dancer and still dances. But Jewel is at home with her dad mostly. Her mom travels too much. Her boyfriend is in college for his first year. He is the God of Time. His family has been main assistance to all inventions throughout the years. His family is the only family of time gods and goddesses so they're pretty famous.

Rahzel began laughing and Will just smiled. Will was also a world renowned artist and ranked 3rd in the martial arts tournament a couple years back. Now he's the 4th ranked because of Gaara. He was the only God of Chaos in the world. Rahzel was the Goddess of Love and also the only one of her kind. Odd couple but they fit each other. Rahzel is very well known for her books and together they've written 4 award winning books. They're a cute couple too.

"Stop worrying! I've beaten J.J. already anyways." They all looked down at you two. You were sitting on Jonathan. He was squirming a bit but the fighting thing was a way of saying hi to each other. Their families have been friends for years and the two of them enjoyed hanging out with each other.

"Aww! Get off already!" Jonathan got you to get off of him after a couple minutes of struggling. He was the son of a royal family and he was the God of Lightning. He thought of you as if you were his sister. His girlfriend was living in Russia at the time and missed her a ton.

You smiled sweetly at him and turned. "Let's get inside before the bell rings ok?" Everyone, realizing the time, raced inside.

"You ok?" Jonathan put his hand on your shoulder. His hair had been cut to really long to going only to his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Just admiring the school. I'll be inside in a minute." You smiled reassuring him everything was ok.

He sighed. "Tell me what's wrong later then." He patted your shoulder and ran inside.

The thing is, you were thinking how you were the only one of your kind and you didn't have anyone to care for or be cared for. Not like the mom care for! But the boyfriend care for. You seeded so different. You remembered what you had overheard your uncle talking to your mom about: "She's not the same as other kids. She's stronger and is pretty intelligent for her age. You've gotta see what she can do. You're always at work or something. Maybe she should see a doctor or something." You thought about what was said. You were the only Goddess of Black Fire in the whole world. You were the best sword and martial arts fighter in the world. You ranked number one in, not only that, but tennis as well. You were taking all senior and some junior classes in your sophomore year. You didn't come from any special family or anything. But you were definitely different from everyone else. Maybe he was right. "I guess I'm the only one like that." You sighed and ran into the school. For once you were wrong. There was one other person like you.


	3. Chapter 2: AT Classes

**Chapter 2: A.T. Classes**

Classes flew for you. Everything taught or what you'd be going over throughout the year was about something you'd already read about and was extremely familiar with. A.T. classes weren't as hard as Amy had told you.

'_Hard she says. Difficult she says. You'll be putting a lot of time into it she says. These are easy classes. Most of which are senior classes with seniors are the easiest I've taken!'_ You frowned in disappointment of the level of the classes.

A high pitched sound rang throughout the school. Classes were changing. "Let's see here." You pulled out your schedule. "Looks like next is…Control Class with Mr. Buzz…odd name." You began your journey across campus. You were looking for the large dome looking building that was supposedly next to the Testing building.

"Hey!! Hey! Izzy wait up!" You look behind you to find your friends trying to catch up. You were fast even when you were only walking.

"Hi." Everyone stopped about two feet away from you.

"When did you last sleep?" Sarah had a pretty good hunch as to why you were spaced out.

"I found a seat in the back of the class during the briefing and fell asleep. Why?" You gave her a questioning look. Every one of them began to look at each other worriedly.

"You know how you are when you are still hazy from sleeping." Rahzel came up to you and turned you around by your shoulders. "I'm leading you to class. If not, who knows what might happen to you."

Once you all reached the dome shaped building you noticed a small fight going on in front. You stared blankly at the scene going on in front of you.

"It's Evan and Jay again. They've started a bit of a brawl. Definitely brotherly Gods of Creation, huh?" The last part was said loud enough for them to hear it.

"What'd you say?" Evan and Jay stepped out of the crowd and the crowd turned toward your little group.

"You heard me. Why don't you stop making such a hostile feeling in people? It's beginning to get on my nerves." You stuffed your hands into your pockets and tilted your head to one side. You were still tired.

"Alright! Alright! Stop all of this nonsense and get into a circle class." An older man stepped between the three of you. He was certainly not a senior but he did seem younger than all of the other teachers you had had earlier in the day.

You turned and took a place at the base of a tree. You had moved while everyone had their eyes on the man. You went straight to sleep when you sat down and closed your eyes.

"My name is Mr. Buzz. I am not Mr. Buzzzzz or Mr. Bumble Bee. My earlier classes found it funny to make fun of my name. All of that aside, I'm a God of Inventions. I will be your Control Teacher. I would like to go around and all of you to say your name and tell us what it is you control." He turned to Amy. "Why don't we start with Miss Amy here? I'll call out your name and tell us about yourself."

Amy sighed but spoke. "I'm Amy. I'm the eldest daughter of the Titans of Life and Death. At the time I'm only a Goddess of Death."

"Good." Mr. Buzz looked at his list. "Lily? You're next."

"I'm Lily. I'm the youngest daughter of the Titans of Life and Death. At the time I am a Goddess of Life." She smiled as she ended her introduction.

"Ester?"

"I'm Ester. I'm a Goddess of Earth and I'm a healer." She smiled and bowed to the teacher.

"Jewel?"

Jewel straightened up. She had been staring at the ground for some time now. "I'm Jewel. I'm a Goddess of Confusion and yet I'm a really good gymnast." She smiled at the last part.

"That's interesting. Olly?"

"I'm Olly. I'm a Goddess of Water and I'm an artist."

"Cool. Sarah?"

"I'm Sarah and I'm a Goddess of Knowledge." She closed her book and bowed while smiling.

"I'm sure you'll do well in this class then. Rahzel?"

"I'm Rahzel and I'm the Goddess of Love!" She jumped up and raised her hands in the air stretching.

"That's cool. Evan? Jay?"

Evan answered for the two. "I'm Evan and this is Jay. We're Gods of Creation."

"Mostly fights." Amy whispered off to the side and caused a few snickers to pass throughout the class.

"Quiet down. I hope you two can create control in this class. Next is…Jonathan?"

"I'm Jonathan and I'm a God of Lightning." He waved happily and rested his hands behind his head.

"Wow small class! Oh. Miss Izzy?" You didn't answer. "Miss Izzy? I'm sure that girl with the attitude was Izzy correct?" Everyone nodded and then Sarah sat up.

"She's sleeping." Sarah pointed behind her at the figure lying beneath the oak tree. "I suggest you let us get her. She tends to be…violent when she's woken up from her sleep."

Mr. Buzz looked confused. "Just how violent is she?"

Rahzel smiled when she remembered the event. "Last time someone came up to her, it was last year. He wanted to ask her out. She was still half asleep and…well…"

"And?" Mr. Buzz looked at her questioningly.

"She ended up breaking both of his arms and one of his ankles." Olly was pretty calm while she said this.

"Why are you all so calm about something like this?" Mr. Buzz was definitely worried now. He was worried he'd be sending one of them off to the emergency room if they tried to wake you.

"Olly and I are the only ones who can be near her while she's still asleep, waking up, or half asleep. For some reason, she doesn't try to hurt us." Rahzel turned on her heal along with Olly.

"But if you approach her you might get hurt." Once again, Olly was very calm about the whole violent friend thing. They both seemed very calm as they approached you.

Olly and Rahzel snapped their fingers and a large amount of water appeared above you. It hung in mid air for a moment. Rahzel tapped the large bubble of water lightly and most of it turned to ice. The two of them stepped back and looked at each other. "One…Two…" They turned back to look at your sleeping form. "THREE!" The bubble of ice and water dropped down on your head. Everyone watched as the whole thing turned to vapor before it even got within an inch of your head.

"What's with the ice block guys?" You looked up at them. "Well?"

"Introduce yourself and then explain why you've been sleeping so much." Sarah had much authority in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." You stood and joined the circle of people between Olly and Rahzel. "My name is Izzy. I'm the Goddess of Black Fire. I've been working late at my night job. Whenever someone attacks me, even in my sleep, I'm able to put up a barrier of extreme heat. It melts the thing that's flying at me…or the thing falling toward my head." You looked at your two friends. They just smiled. "Now what exactly do you do in this class?"

Mr. Buzz stared at you as if you had just grown a third head or something. He shook himself out of it. "In this class you will learn how to properly control your powers and how to use them. It's like science." He smiled at the word.

'_Greeeaaat….'_ You rolled your eyes. If you could use your powers in your sleep then why did you have to learn about them in the first place?

"That class was slow." You stretched in the assigned seat you were given in the next class. "But this class should be a bit more fun." You smiled while resting your chin in your hands. "I love mythology."

"Hello! Hello! Hello class! I'm your teacher Ms. Celia! I will be teaching your Junior Level Mythology class this year!" A bright smile lit across her face like a wild fire.

'_She seems cool.'_ You smiled at her. She seemed like a nice teacher and a really cool one too. If it got boring you could exchange thoughts with Amy. She was seated behind you. _'At least Amy is in this class with me, too_.'

"I'm handing out a small quiz to see how much you actually know. These questions will either introduce or expand new knowledge of the Mythological world." Everyone groaned. Pop quizzes weren't something anyone would want to put up with.

The quiz took up most of class time. You had finished first. _'No surprise there_.' You sat there for most of class and stared at the wall. When the bell rang you stood and turned to Amy. "How do you think you did?"

Amy hung her head. "Horrible probably." She sighed heavily and watched you make your way to the teacher's desk. She turned before reaching it.

"I'll catch up with you later ok?" Amy nodded and left the almost stranded room that now only had you and Ms. Celia in it. "Something wrong with my quiz?"

Ms. Celia turned to look up at you. "Well…I was wondering how it is a supposed to be sophomore student got a perfect grade in this class." She held up your quiz. On it, there was a large "100" in red ink written in the top right corner. Her face held a questioning look.

"I read a lot." You smiled and took showed her the contents of your bag. Mostly, it held Mythology books. "See?"

Ms. Celia stared for a moment. "How have your other classes been? To my understanding, you have all Junior and Senior ranked classes, correct?" She smiled up at you. She was a very kind person. But she did have a sense of nosiness about her.

"That is correct. All of my classes are mostly covering the things I already know." You looked at you watch. "Oh! I didn't realize the time. I apologize, but I have to go. My shift at my day job starts in 15 minutes. It was nice talking to you though." You smiled at her and turned toward the door.

"It was nice talking to you too Izzy." She watched your retreating form. "If you need anything to talk about just come to me or the counselor, ok?" You stopped a foot from the door and turned with a smile on your face.

"Thank you. I will." You were about to turn back around but stopped. "Oh right. Ms. Celia?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone told you you're kinda nosey?" You cocked your head to the side.

A small sound of laughter escaped her. "Yes. A few. Why?"

You smiled again. "You can add me to that list. Bye!" You turned and ran out the door.

Classes weren't so bad; especially since you had so many kind teachers. "Hopefully, my new day job will be as good." You smiled to yourself.

The thing is, the day job would turn out to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: My Opposite

**Chapter 3: My Opposite**

You found the place ok. It looked nice and you thought the manager was really nice too. Just… "Why do those guys keep looking at my butt?" Your eye twitched a bit and watched as Justin, the guy who worked at the register, glanced over at the men eyed his new friend.

"They don't seem to like your personality." He was tired from the long day but when your head literally slammed against the counter from the impact of its fall he reached out and patted your shoulder comfortingly. "Seems they have a case of traveler's eye. If you want, I could tell them to pay and leave now." You looked up at him. His hair was straight and light brown. It fell to just above his shirt collar. He wore a red t-shirt, just like all of the other male employees while the females wore tank tops that showed their shape, and khaki pants. The females mostly wore either black shorts or pants.

"What's 'traveler's eye'?" The question popped into your head and he stared at you for a long while before answering.

"It's just a saying in college. Most of the guys there have it and the girls refer to it as traveler's eye. It's just saying that, like a tourist I guess, guys like to get a good look at interesting sites…I guess like your rear." He scratched the back of his head and then looked you in the face. "Now do you want me to get rid of them or what?"

"No. I don't want to ruin service for you guys cause I'm irritated on my first day. I'll just put up with them till they leave. If that isn't in 15 to 20 minutes then I'm kicking out the door and telling them to start eating on their campus again cause this girl isn't giving anything away." You stood, turned, and walked up to their table. "Anything else gentlemen?" It took so much to say that without hitting the guy.

"Yeah. The bill and your number." He smiled like he was soooo cool and ran his fingers through his hair. He just passed the line. You reached in your pocket and slammed the bill down on the table. You held out your other hand and a small ball of black fire appeared in your palm.

"Pay the stupid bill and get out before I turn you into fried chicken." Okay. This tactic worked very well. You scared the guy so bad you thought he was gonna pee himself! He, and his friends, dashed out the door and left as fast as possible.

Justin stood at the counter laughing. "What'd you say to him?" He paused to catch his breath from laughing so much. "He looked as if the end of the world was coming and you were the one ending it." He laughed even more. When he looked up at you he saw you with your head on the counter again. "Eh?! Izzy? You okay? C'mon! I'm only joking!" You looked up at him.

"I need sleep." You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Justin looked at you with a worried expression.

"Are you feeling ok? Did you get enough sleep last night? I hope you're not getting sick." He put the back of his hand on your forehead and sighed in relief. "Ok. You're not sick. No fever. But that doesn't explain your drowsiness."

"No matter what I do I've been really tired lately. I even went to bed at 5 yesterday and didn't get up till 7 this morning. I have issues or someth-" Out of nowhere something was put under your nose and it smelt of rotting flesh or something. "UGH!! What the heck is that stuff?!" You looked over to see a blonde man standing next to you holding the small container of the vial concoction.

"This should wake you up. It's not good to be really tired and working at the same time. I'm one to talk though!" He laughed. "So then, Justin, I'll just have my usual cup of coffee." You stared at him.

"I'm burning it to get back at you." He looked at you and practically saw the flames in the background. He put up his hands in defense.

"Now hold on! I was just trying to help!" When you didn't relinquish your evil stare the man turned to Justin. "C'mon man! Help me out here!" He looked as if he was begging…ok so he was.

'_Wimp.'_ You stared at the man and sighed. "I'm Izzy and I'll get your coffee for you. Just tell me how you like it and then I'll go get it for you to…repay you." You stared blankly at the man and then felt the edges of your mouth being pulled up by his hands.

"You should smile when talking to your customers." You pushed away his hands and glared at him again which, this time, only caused him to laugh. It was….a kind of nice laugh you had to admit. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. I'm a student at the college down the street." He held out his hand in a gesture for you to shake it. When you did, you smiled like a fox and after two seconds he pulled it away like it was on fire or something. "Whoa! What was that? And what was it for?" He blew constantly on his hand.

"I'm a Goddess of Black Fire and I'm the only one able to use it. It's the hottest fire you'll ever come across and it was for putting that…stuff under my nose. Thanks for trying to help but it didn't work." He stared at you now for some reason. "What?"

He held out his hand. "Show me your flame." You stared into his eyes for a moment and then held out your own hand and a black flame ignited in the middle of you palm. "This is my flame." You looked down at his palm and saw that a white flame had ignited in his palm. Your eyes widened. He was similar to you. Just you two were complete opposites.

Two words escaped both of your lips at the same time. "My opposite…"


	5. Chapter 4: The Assignment

**Chapter 4: The Assignment**

His eyes burned into yours and you could only stare back. "What'd you say your name was again?" The words came to your mind after a few moments.

You shook out of your daze. "My name is Izzy Eternity." You couldn't believe it. You knew that Rahzel, Will, Amy, and Lily were all the only God and Goddesses like them in the whole world but they had found someone to be with like them and now they were happy…even if Amy did seem irritated all the time. You always wore a mask of true happiness. Everyone thought you were truly happy. But you only made them think that. The truth was, you cried yourself to sleep at night, you wondered if there would be anyone that would accept you for who you were and love you, you wondered why you were different from others… Now you had found someone that might be just like you.

Kisuke smiled. "Let's be friends ok?" The white flame disappeared from his palm and he held it out to you. This time when you took it you didn't burn him you only smiled and nodded.

"You read my mind."

--

Day after day you would see him at the little café. The two of you would always talk no matter what subject came to mind. Today was a bit different. When you walked through the door, you saw him at a table mostly covered with books and in front of him was a laptop. "What's with the books Kiki?" He looked up at you and smiled.

"Sorry. I was so mixed into my work I didn't realize you had come up to me. I'm working on a project. My history teacher said we could choose anything to do it on. But it has to be a time period or a famous person in history. I asked him about my thoughts and he approved. He said it would be a wonderful topic. I'm just having trouble finding the right information." He laughed to himself.

You picked up a couple of the books and read their titles out loud. "'Book of Ancient Royalty', 'Life of the Universes Ruler', 'Princess of the Stars'?" You looked up at him. "Let me guess. The Star Princess, right?" You took a seat next to him.

"You hit the target spot on. You wouldn't believe how many people out there are calling fictional stories of her historic documents. It's mad!" He hit a link to a website with the title of "Star Princess FanFiction".

"Well this is a bit of a coincidence." You were still staring at the computer while his eyes drifted toward you.

"What are you talking about?" You reached in front of him and typed in a web address and pressed enter. "What's ''?" He watched a long list of news article titles appear on the screen.

You clicked on the link that said "High Schooler Leads Archeological Dig" and smiled when a long article pulled up. "Read the first line out loud and then scroll down to the picture."

He stared at you for a moment as you just leaned back in the booth. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He stared at you longer.

"It's my day off. Now read." You closed your eyes and rested your hands behind your head.

He read the first line quickly to himself. His eyes widened and read it out loud. "High Schooler, Izzy Eternity, was chosen out of 100 applicants to lead the archeological dig on the legendary Star Princess." He scrolled down to the picture and saw that this was the same Izzy that he had met a week ago. "This is…"

You opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes?"

"This is amazing!" He looked over at you to see you were smirking. "Do you think you could help me out? Please?" He watched as your smirk turned into a cocky smile.

"Can't do." When you saw a frown replace his hopeful smile you couldn't help but smile. "Let me finish. You see I was told that I could bring someone along with me to help me with my work. Just one condition: they have to be college student or higher." You saw a hopeful smile return to his face and his grey-blue eyes grew wide expectantly. You leaned forward and leaned your chin on your hand. "So maybe instead of me helping you, you could help me. How 'bout it?" You smiled at him and winked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Izzy!" He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around you and you froze. He had practically jumped on you and you were trapped in his embrace. Your face grew hot and you couldn't really move.

"Um…Kisuke?" Your voice was a bit shaky but you knew him pretty well enough to know that from time to time he doesn't realize what he's doing until he's told. He almost drank the creamer instead of his coffee if you hadn't stopped him in time.

"Yes?" He was still smiling and hugging you.

"Do you realize you're hugging me?" Now you felt his muscles tense.

He unattached himself from you and looked extremely apologetic. "I-I'm so sorry Izzy! I didn't realize it. From time to time I let my emotions take over and I don't really think and-" You sighed.

Your hand zipped out and covered his mouth. "I forgive you. Now stop babbling. I'll supply you with the necessities for the excavation." You stared at him and then stood.

"Where are you going?" He looked up at you questioningly.

"Don't you have a history test in 10 minutes?" The two of you stared at each other for a moment. You looked at your watch. "9 minutes now."

"I'm going to be late! Thanks again Izzy. I owe you big time! See you tomorrow!" He bolted out the door like the Devil himself was chasing him. You looked back at the table.

"Idiot. He left his bag. I saw he had a pencil with him but I'll bet he'll need this later on along with his laptop." You began to put the things back into his bag. "I suppose I'll take it back to him. He'll go crazy worrying he's lost it." You smiled at the thought of seeing him going nuts over it.

You knew where his school was. What you didn't know was that a big surprise would be awaiting you there.


	6. Chapter 5: Power

**Chapter 5: Power**

It took you about 20 minutes to find the campus, 10 minutes to drop off his books in his room- his roommate let you in- , and then about 45 minutes to find his classroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" You stood at the entrance of the room and it was locked and even through the window you could see that the room was empty. "I've been looking all over for that guy! Now I have to go off somewhere else and try to find him?! I can't believe this!" You fell to your knees with your head pressed against the door and your fingers clawing down the door. A hand lightly tapped you on the shoulder.

"May I help you young lady?" You looked up to find an elderly man with a short beard and a white lab coat covering basically everything he wore except for the end of his black pants and the tie around his neck. He had a very kind air about him.

"I've been looking for a friend of mine to return his things to him. He left them at the café and I thought he might want them back. His name's Kisuke Urahara. Do you know him by any chance? If you do, do you know where he is?" You stared up at him hopefully. The man smiled at you.

"Of course I know him! I'm his history teacher Mr. Davidson. You must be Izzy. He tells me about you everyday for about a week now." He put his hand out to help you up. You took it graciously and smiled up at him. "He's in his Literature class at the moment. But how about if you hang around the campus for a while I'll tell him where you are." You looked up at him questioningly. "Oh. I'm able to find people with my senses. Part of my abilities. What do you say?"

"Thank you so much Mr. Davidson! You're a big help. Tell him he's getting punishment when I see him for making me put up with all of this frustration in finding him okay?" You smiled jokingly and he nodded at you. You thanked him again and found a nice, shady place between two buildings to take a long nap.

Your eyes slowly opened to the sound of something….scratch that. Someone was being beat up and they woke you up! "Who's getting beat up and who's doing the beating?"

A boy stepped up and you could see Kisuke in a head lock behind him. You looked up at the guy. "Why does a pretty little thing like yourself want to know?" The boy kept getting closer to you and closing the distance.

"I don't think you should do that…" Kisuke was punched in the mouth by one of the thugs holding him down.

"Shut it!" The boys smiled and the one in front of you reached out. "Wanna go have some fun gi-" All of a sudden the guy keeled over and hit the floor. They all saw your fist curled into a fist at where the boy's stomach would have been.

"Why do people always find it fun to hit on me?" You stepped forward. "I suggest you let him go." The men stared at you and then with a glance at each other they dropped Kisuke and pulled out knives. They ran toward you ready to attack. You just reached out and grabbed the blades by their edge. "I'm really tired right now and I don't like it when thugs like you hurt my friends. Now I'm going to tell you this once: leave my friend alone and turn yourselves into the principal and he'll probably have a much less punishment than I have in store for you if you don't follow my rules. Got it?" They looked like they would piss their pant when the blades in their hands began to melt and the catch flame. "Do you understand?"

They both turned tail and ran like the devil was chasing them. "WE UNDERSTAND!!" was the last thing you heard from them. You turned to Kisuke with the anger in your eyes gone and replaced with concern.

"Kisuke-" He held up his hand to interrupt what you were about to say.

He smiled up at you. "I'm fine. But right now, I think I want to sleep." With that he fell back but never felt the ground catch him. Instead you did.

--

When he woke up he found himself in a room. The walls were a cerulean blue and covered with posters of different bands. In one corner there was a black metal desk with file cabinets next to it. He looked over to find the black painted door opening. "Good to see you're awake." A woman with long golden, brown hair walked into the room holding a tray of food, medicine and bandages. "Izzy went out to get some more ice for your head. You burn up as quick as she does when you're in a bad condition." He stared at her with a confused look. "Oh! Excuse my manners! I'm Madeline Eternity. Izzy's mom." She smiled a soft smile that lit up her blue green eyes. Her blue dress swayed as she walked to the bed.

Kisuke shook himself out of his daze for the moment. "I'm sorry. Where am I?" Your mom sat down on the bed and set the tray on the bedside table where Kisuke saw a massive pile of books be lifted up into midair and set on the ground.

"Izzy came running in with you on her back. She said you had been badly beaten and your wounds needed attention. When she said your name I wasn't surprised to see her act the way she did in this kind of situation." He sent a questioning look her way and a quiet laugh made its way past her lips. "She's been talking about you non-stop for the past week. She carried you up here on her back, with a couple of packs of ice in hand, and put you on her bed. It's a good thing I've made all of her clothes fire proof or else she'd have nothing to put on her back everyday. You've been out for 2 days hon. She's been looking after you. Hasn't left your side once except to go and get some more ice. She sticks to something when she puts her mind to it."

Kisuke stared at the woman. He looked down at his arms. His right arm was bandaged from shoulder down and his left arm was only bandaged from elbow down. The door on the other side of the room opened and you stepped through looking very exhausted.

"The store keeper said that these were his last few packs so I'll have to ride my bike for the next rou-" Your eyes connected with his. A big smile spread across your face. "Thank the Gods! You're finally awake!" Your mother stood and walked past you and stopped before she left the room. You stared at her. "What is it?"

She smiled deviously. "Be good!" With that she dashed out of the room, leaving you and Kisuke gaping at her retreating form.

You sighed, turned toward him and threw him a bag. "Those are some new clothes." He stared at you. "You must not faint much huh?" He shook his head. You sighed and just walked over to his bed to sit at the edge next to him. "When a fire God or Goddess faints their body temperature increases. If you fall asleep from being as beat as you were your body temperature increases because of your protection system. But for some reason whenever special Fire Gods or Goddesses, like us, faint our body temperature increases much higher than any other Fire Gods or Goddesses."

You looked down at your hand and allowed a small black flame to appear. Kisuke put his hand next to yours and a small white flame lit in his palm. The flames danced and then something began to happen. The black and white flames began to merge. The lights around you began to flicker and downstairs you mom yelled, "What's going on now?!" The two of you pulled your hands away from each other. Your mother's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and she soon burst through your door. "Are you two ok?" She looked frantic. You stood and turned toward her with a smile on your face.

"I'll go and check to see if the electricity is failing or something. Kisuke is going to be joining us for dinner tonight so I'll put out an extra plate ok?" You ran out of your room and down to the basement.

'_What the hell was that just now?' _Your mind was swarming with confusion. But in that instant you had felt an immense power; not just Kisuke's and your own but someone else's. Something was coming…and it was thirsty for power.


	7. Chapter 6: Visitors

**Chapter 6: Visitors**

'_What the hell was that just now?' _Your mind was so wrapped up with the previous events that you didn't notice the shadow hovering above you…and then fall on you.

"IZZY!!" Rahzel turned out to be the hovering shadow. Of course, who else could actually hang in mid air until you're right underneath them!? "IzzyIzzyIzzyIzzy!! Guess what?"

You glared at her. "What now?"

"I'm eating with you tonight!! Oh! And so is Danny!! Great right?" Again, the happy eyes were met with glaring ones.

"Great." The weight was lifted off of you and Daniel held out a hand.

"I'm sorry if my girlfriend crushed you. She had sugar before she came here." He sent a sideways glare at Rahzel and she just smiled.

You took his hand and dusted yourself off. "Well, if you would, leave the kitchen while I'm cooking. Last time I let you 'watch' me cook, you tried to 'help', as you called it." You went down the hallway, passing a closet and bathroom on your way. You heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw your mom and Kisuke. "Don't come in my kitchen!"

Your mom just smiled and lead Kisuke and your friends into the living room and ran into the kitchen to grab some drinks. The living room and kitchen were right next to each other and they could watch you cook. When your mom stepped into the kitchen your eyes darted up and stared at her sideways. She tried to walk as far away from the stove as she could while she got some drinks for your guests but when she tried to cross back over behind you, you turned around and chased her out with a spatula.

"I'm on the carpet!" You stopped at the edge of the hardwood floor of the kitchen and glared at her. "We won't spill and I have some coasters for the drinks so don't worry." Your mother gave you a reassuring smile and put the coasters out. You turned around to return to "your" kitchen when you were stopped by your mother's voice. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something!" You turned toward her with a scared smile on your face.

"W-who did you invite to dinner?" She laughed nervously, almost scared.

"Um…Ms. Celia and Mr. Buzz." You raised your spatula and opened your mouth like you were about to yell at her but, before you could get anywhere, was interrupted by the doorbell. You glared at your mother before turning around and walking back down the hallway. You opened the door.

"Welcome." You plastered a fake smile on your face and let them in. They both looked around and Ms. Celia turned to you and gave you a big smile.

"We're so glad we could come over." Your mother came in and welcomed them both and lead them to the living room. Again, she had to get drinks for them and when she was going back to the living room she went behind you at the stove and, again, you chased her back with your spatula. You were given confused looks from your teachers. "Why won't she let you in your kitchen?"

"It's my kitchen and the last time she tried to come near me at the stove she burnt herself being the klutz she is!" Your voice seemed to echo in the now quiet room. "Talk people!"

Your teachers looked at your mother for confirmation. She nodded and then Daniel jumped up and ran to the backdoor that lead to the porch so she could open it for you. You thanked him and went to the grill, turned it on and came back inside.

"Why does she let you in?" Mr. Buzz asked Daniel the one question that was bothering all people who did not know of the burning incidents when it came to my friends. "She doesn't seem to like anyone in there while she's working."

"I'm the only one who hasn't burnt myself, broken anything, or pushed her into the sink." With the last note he gave Rahzel a sideways glance and she smiled, embarrassed. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teachers. "By the way, I'm Daniel. I'm not in any of your classes Ms. Celia but I think I have a class with Mr. Buzz."

"I think third period. You're a very interesting person…" His eyes trailed to Kisuke. "And you are?" The two teachers were very curious of why you had a college boy in your home.

From the kitchen you yelled, "He was beaten up and I saved his butt. He had to use my bed so he could recover but he's a friend so be nice Daniel! Rahzel! Don't you _dare _glomp him or I'll whoop your butt!" Your little threat made everyone hear a small pat. Rahzel had sat herself back in her seat as fast as she could.

"She's psychic or something…" Razhel's whispering still made it to your ears and your grunt was easily heard. She just smiled and turned attention to the conversation in the living room.

Daniel sat down between Rahzel and Kisuke. "Hey, Sparky! What are you making? It smells good." He tilted his head up in the air and sniffed. "Smells like garlic."

One word was heard from the kitchen. "Pasta." You put your hand over the pot of water and the water was boiling immediately. You just dropped the noodles in the pot and crossed your arms over your chest waiting.

Ms. Celia turned toward Daniel. "Why do you call her sparky?" At that something flew by her head and hit Daniel in the forehead. Ms. Celia looked startled and Daniel had a bloody nose.

"I forgot! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Your voice came from the kitchen agitated and on your last nerve.

Daniel sighed and just put a rag to his nose. "It's because in 5th grade she caused an electricity shortage because of her…experiment." This time when something flew by to hit him he caught it but was followed by a hammer and he dodged that but Rahzel caught it before it could break anything. "And the fact that you can 'spark' her anger helps the nickname too."

Kisuke smiled. "Can I call you that?" He looked toward you in the kitchen.

You looked over at him and just stared for a moment. "…sure." You answer was responded with your mother, Daniel, and Rahzel standing and coming to stand around you to feel your forehead and cheeks.

"She doesn't have a fever." Your mother stated calmly.

"Could it be…?" Daniel looked at you with concerned eyes.

"You're in love?" Rahzel finished his sentence and they just gaped at their conclusion. When no answer came from you they smiled deviously. In unison they said, "Kisuke!" You knocked them all down with a spatula and they cowered away.

"Say one word and I'll send you to hell." The flame background added to your evilness. They backed away from you and retreated to the living room to continue their own little conversation that you paid no attention to. After about 15 minutes you told everyone to go out on the back porch to eat outside.

Outside they were welcomed by rose bushes and yellow daffodils planted along the deck. Tall sunflowers decorated the background of the roses and daffodils along with tall apple trees in between each section of flowers. Everyone just gaped except you, your mom, Daniel and Rahzel.

"Dinner is served everyone." They directed their attention over to you and saw that a metal table was set with plates, forks, knives, and glasses. "Just sit wherever. I have to be at work in 30 minutes so just let me know now if you need anything." You began to eat with Daniel and Rahzel sitting on either side of you. Your mother lead the others to the table and they sat down and served themselves. "So why exactly are you two here Mr. Buzz, Ms. Celia?"

The two of them looked up at you. You were leaning your chin in your hand and staring at them suspiciously.

Ms. Celia was the one to answer. "Well, we were, for one, wondering who the parents of the genius are. You couldn't believe how much talk is going around school about you. Some of which, I'm concerned about." She took a bite of pasta and looked at you with concerned eyes.

"You mean how the freak-killer rumor? I've heard that one too!" Everyone looked toward Rahzel. She smiled brightly. "I sent them to the nurse's office then and there with a sprained wrist!" Everyone (with exception of you) stared at her insanity. "Then there's that one rumor…" she looked up at the sky thinking.

"You mean…?" Daniel looked at you. "I can't believe they'd make something like that up! Sparky is not a demon!" You glared at him for the nickname again. "And don't you have to be at work in 15 minutes?" You blinked, thinking for a moment. Then, you quickly turned toward your dinner and began to shove as much into your mouth as possible and swallow. "Figured as much."

"What rumor about her being a demon?" Mr. Buzz was focused on this now. It seemed absolutely stupid to hear that others are calling a student a demon just because of her…well, powers!

Your mom sighed and looked over at him. "I guess I'll tell you." Everyone listened intently.

Kisuke was looking at you with concern. Something wasn't right…

Your mom cleared her throat and began the story. "Many students at that school have known Izzy since she was little. Even back then she was in advanced classes and had amazing control over her powers. I'm sure you've heard the story of the Nightlord Family Demons, correct? It's said that they control special types of elements. Every one of those kids thought the same thing. 'She's one of the demons of darkness.'" She looked as if she was going to cry.

Rahzel stepped in. "That's when Danny and I met her! Kids would throw rocks at her all the time. The two of us were walking home and we saw her get hit in the back of the head and fall." Her eyes grew angry for a moment. "She was bleeding badly. Daniel used his powers to chase off the mean kids and I helped Izzy. She just pushed me away and said-"

"'Get away from me! You should be afraid of me! I could burn you to ashes if you get too close!'" Your voice interrupted the story. "They just said that they didn't care and they wanted to be friends with me. They told me what they controlled and it turned out they were the only ones of their kind like me. We've been friends ever since." You yawned, stood and carried your plate inside.

"She doesn't get as mad at us as she does with others so I guess she really means that!" Rahzel smiled big as if she were a proud parent.

All of a sudden Kisuke stood up and ran toward the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door, his eyes wide. "Izzy!" He began to bang on the door.

Everyone ran to the door to see you unconscious and a cloaked figure holding you by your throat.


	8. Author's Note

Hello there everyone! I apologize but I am not able to work on my fics right now. I've been sick and I'm also being overloaded with homework! I'm also studying to get my learner's permit so I don't really have much time. I promise I will post the next chapters to all of my fics as soon as I can! Please don't be mad at me!!!

Thank you for your time!

1piecelover93


	9. Chapter 7: New Found Enemies and Friends

**Chapter 7: New Found Enemies and Friends**

"Izzy!" Kisuke banged on the door with all his might. Then he noticed something. You were beginning to get mad; a small flame was beginning to form in your palm. You were still conscious! He looked down at his own hand and then looked over to your mother…who looked scared out of her mind. "Would you mind if I broke down your door?"

She stared at him for a long moment. "Yes! Please just save my daughter! Please!" She seemed frantic. Her eyes darted, suddenly, toward you again. Her eyes widened. "Oh no." Everyone turned back toward the door to see the cloaked figure holding something in front of you face. Whatever it was, it was making you weak.

Kisuke held his palm against the door and let the white flame spread across the door and destroy it. He raced in and tried to pry you from the man. He failed and instead ended up throwing the man outside with you still in his grip. At least the strange thing weakening you was out of his grip. He looked down at his palm and remembered what happened in your room.

_'It's gotta work!' _He ran to your side and when he got close enough to touch your hand he pressed his palm to yours and let his flame out. The flames swirled together in a whirlwind of fire, black and white. The man dropped you and jumped away.

The moment he did, you pulled your hand away from Kisuke's and ran toward the man. You noticed Jay behind the man and you yelled out to Jay, "Formation: Duo!" Jay nodded and got into a jumping position. You leaned down and got into a pouncing position. Jay jumped into mid-air and you jumped forward and the two of you let out your powers. Jay struck with lightning and you threw black falmes at the man. out of nowhere a swirling vortex appeared behind him and he disappeared, the flames and lightning striking nothing. You looked over at Jonathan. He was staring at you too. He nodded and the two of you headed into the house with Daniel and Rahzel right behind you. Everyone else seemed to be shocked.

"Hey Kiki!" Kisuke looked over to you standing in the doorway. "C'mon! You have to be part of this meeting too." He hesitated but then nodded and followed you and your friends into the house. "You also are paying for the door." He sighed and nodded. He just knew that was coming.

--(Up in your room)--

J.J. leaned casually against the wall and you and Rahzel sat on your bed. Daniel was sitting in your desk chair and Kisuke was sitting at the foot of your bed next to your legs.

"What was that just now Daniel?" Your head was resting in your hands with your elbows on your knees. "Whoever that person was they knew me enough to know what makes me weak...What the hell was that stuff anyway?" You looked up at him.

Daniel's eyes were closed which meant he was thinking really hard. "I'm not sure...but whoever that was...they were sent to kill you." His attention was drawn to Rahzel. "What do you make of this incident?"

Rahzel's head was turned toward the floor and she was thinking. Her usual happiness gone and now turned to seriousness. She looked up at you and then looked at Daniel. "I think you should tell her." You looked at Daniel in confusion. "I think that if you told her...we might able to talk more openly about the whole thing."

He stared at her. "No." It was a simple answer but it caused you to be thrown into even more confusion.

"For crying out loud what are you talking about?!" Everyone turned toward you and saw your ocnfusion. "I don't know what you all are talking about, so, if you would, please tell me."

"Unfortunatally we can't do that just yet. But we will soon, we promise." Daniel avoided your eyes when you looked to him for more help. "I'm sorry." It was a mere whisper but you heard it loud and clear.

You sighed. "You know what? Just leave. I'm tired and I have school in the morning and the excavation orientation is tomorrow at 5 and...I'm just going to be really tired tomorrow too. Kisuke I'll see you tomorrow after school at the cafe ok?" He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but you held up your hand to cut him off. "No. I just want some sleep. The good thing about tomorrow is that my uncle is coming and he needs to talk to me. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow ok?" You hugged Rahzel when she stood, obeying your request. She and Daniel exited the room together. J.J. followed suit and came over to give you a hug. When he stood back up he ruffled your hair and gave you a comforting smile. You smiled back and he exited the room. You looked down at Kisuke and patted his head. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? You're staying here right?"

"Um..." He looked at you a bit concerned but sighed and nodded. "I guess I have to so you won't get into trouble for the rest of the night huh?" You just snickered and nodded.

You leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you my knight in shining armor. Good night." With that he stood and walked out of the room almost running into the door if you hadn't caught him in time. "Might wanna watch that bud." He laughed nervously and you caught sight of a blush, only a glimpse, and then he left the room to head towards the guest bedroom.

_'Looks like I've got some new friends...and some new enemies...'_ You sighed and flopped back on your bed. The second your head hit your pillow you were asleep...but that was when the nightmares began... 


End file.
